When rain or snow collects in the bottom portion of an uncovered satellite dish of a standard parabolic configuration, the moisture content scatters the broadcast signal and prevents it from focusing properly on the feed horn. When enough of a TV broadcast signal is scattered, the picture is lost on the TV set. After a heavy snowfall, the sheer weight of the snow pulls the aim of the dish down below the satellite arc resulting in compromised picture quality for the user. Repeated heavy snowfall or hail may lead to perforation of the satellite dish, reducing the accuracy of the signal-receiving (reflective) surface. In some satellite dish antennas, the added weight of snow puts unnecessary stress on the actuator and motor which causes premature failure of either or both.
On clear days, a certain amount of the sun's heat and UV (Ultra Violet) rays are focused back at the feed horn, raising the temperature of the LNB (Low Noise Block) down converter unit, causing undesired noise or interference in the transmitted picture and accelerating the breakdown of the components. In light colored fiberglass antennas or solid metal antennas from which the paint has peeled off, prolonged heat and UV exposure may cause melting of the feed horn.
To combat these weather-related problems, the satellite antenna industry is encouraging antenna owners to use satellite dish covers. Some satellite dish covers are made from slick cloth-like material with the installed cover defining a somewhat vertical surface to help rain, snow, hail and/or various debris, such as leaves, pine needles, bird droppings and the like, slide off the cover. The cover material passes satellite signals through with virtually no signal attenuation and allows focusing of the same via the feed horn. The cloth-like cover is normally stretched on the front signal-receiving face while being attached to the back of the satellite dish via a drawstring arrangement or the like.
A tightly stretched satellite dish cover made of weatherproof cloth-like material reflects the sun's energy away from the satellite dish while maintaining the antenna at a fraction of the cost of purchasing a new satellite antenna. Unfortunately, this type of cloth-like arrangement deteriorates over time and leads to sagging of the dish cover in certain areas, which affects signal reception quality.
Some satellite covers incorporate corporate logos, OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) labels or private labeling from mass distributors. Some flat planar-array antennas eliminate covers entirely by printing text and/or graphics directly on the signal-receiving face of the antenna. Other satellite antennas use the signal-receiving face for application of decals, labels, 35 mm film strips and/or the like. None of the satellite antennas use covers of substantially rigid configuration that can securely snap around the entire signal-receiving perimeter of the antenna and permit transmission of satellite signals. Such satellite antenna covers would be well suited for decorative and advertising use as well as for mass-manufacturing at a reasonable cost to the user.